The present technology relates to an acoustic device and a method of detecting an abnormal sound. Particularly, the present technology relates to an acoustic device that allows a user to appreciate music at a satisfactory volume in an environment in which sound leakage to an area around the user's room needs to be considered without damaging features of a music appreciation environment constructed by the user.
In hobbies associated with sound such as music appreciation, movie appreciation, or video games, users concerned with acoustic quality desire to construct their favorite music appreciation environment and enjoy music at a large volume. It is good to use an audio room on which sound insulation treatment has been performed or the like, however, when the audio room or the like is not available, it is difficult to increase a volume up to a satisfactory level in consideration of the neighborhood. Particularly, it is necessary to further reduce a volume at night or the like.
For example, it is possible to enjoy music at a satisfactory volume using a surround headphones disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-141880. However, in this case, there are problems in that it is different from a preferred replay environment, and when two or more people are appreciating music using headphones, they are unable to talk to each other.